Terezi's New Faygo
by sarrenwakk
Summary: Terezi drinks a new Faygo she has never tasted before, only to find she is alergic to it, and her body is filling up somehow with the sugary substance. Karkat appears, and helps her the only way he thinks he can- by sucking the juice out of her. (Not technically finished, may be edited later.)


Terezi sat down and cackled, letting out a small little sigh as she sat down and removed the "Jazzin' Blue Berry Faygo" from her nearby sack of Faygo. She grumbled a bit, remembering how hard it was to get her hands on any Faygo recently, especially with all the chaos that had been going down with her friends and the meteor they resided on. Karkat and Terezi had just recently had a rather large fight, both of them yelling at each other and calling names. She sighed, opening the bottle and downing it all in a matter of a few seconds. She lie down on the ground and let out a low laugh again, as she remembered how all of her friends used to get along so famously. And yet now they bickered and fought and argued all the time. They even disobeyed their "leader" Karkat, who wasn't really a good lead anyways.

As Terezi thought to herself, she didn't even notice her stomach rumbling quietly and filling up slowly from all of the bubbles of carbon expanding in her warm belly. She kept grumbling and thinking to herself as the Faygo inside her stomach kept bubbling away and filling her up, the thick blue sugary liquid moving everywhere in her body. She sighed again and let out a small belch, the blueberry smell filling her nostrils. She then sniffed the air more, and realized her body was filling up at a rather large and growing pace. Terezi lurched up, causing her to burp a bit louder this time, as she scrambled to her feet. She felt all around her body, assessing the situation.

Terezi's belly had filled up quite considerably, and her shirt had pulled up to her chest. She felt her shirt and bra tighter on her chest as she realized it wasn't just her belly that was filling up, oh no, in fact, all of her was filling up and filling out. Her pants and her panties were strained on her rear end, her breasts were gurgling every second as they surged ever outward, threatening to rip her clothes off. Her belly had become gargantuan, and all of her looked surprisingly like a plump little blueberry, that wasn't quite ripe just yet. In a frenzied panic, Terezi locked the door to her room, and threw her clothes off, trying to salvage them before they stretched too much for even Kanaya to fix. She did however leave on her undergarments, noticing they were at least maintaining their original sizes, despite the current situation. Terezi moaned as she felt her whole body fill up more and more with carbon and blue sugary substance. She let out a few burps and rubbed her body slowly, her cheeks becoming flushed from the awkward sexual tension she was feeling build up inside her. Terezi's crotch was inflating too, blue sugary juice leaking out from her nipples and her slit. She moaned as she felt her body's inflation quicken in pace, her hands traveling all over her body, exploring its new, delicious figure.

A low grumble and a few curse words made her stop her moaning and made her sexual arousal hold off for a second. A knock came at her door, and a voice said in through the hall:

"TEREZI, MAY I COME IN FOR A MOMENT? I WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING THAT'S BEEN BUGGING ME."

Terezi grunted a bit as she felt her figure expand more, her underwear about to reach its limit. Nevertheless Terezi let out a hitched cackled and a small burp and spoke back to the nubby horned troll.

"SUR3, K4RK4T. YOU C4N COM3 ON 1N H3R3, 1F YOU D4R3."

Karkat let out a quiet grumble and a confused growl as he tried to open the door, to no avail.

"TEREZI, WHY IS YOUR DOOR LOCKED? ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME INTO YOUR ROOM OR NOT?"

"4WW, K4RKL3S 1S TOO W34K TO OP3N TH3 DOOR. HOW S4444D."

Terezi let out a cackle and a few more burps as her body expanded again, her underwear screaming in protest from the large container it was supporting. Terezi began to panic a bit, realizing she needed help, as the flow of juice from her crotch and her enormous mounds increased. She reached over and unlocked the door, but spoke a warning to Karkat.

"1F YOU S4Y 4NYTH1NG TO OUR FR13NDS 4BOUT WH4T YOU 4R3 4BOUT TO S33, 1 W1LL S3R1OUSLY HURT YOU."

There was a small pause before Karkat came into the room, blushing as he turned away and locked the door, afraid to turn back around and look at Terezi in her underwear.

"I-IF THIS IS A BAD TIME I CAN COME BACK LATER."

Terezi blushed as she felt her undergarments tighten even more on her body, their imminent doom not too far as her body filled up more with the juice and bubbles. Seriously, what was doing this to her? Some wonky sort of chemical, she supposed. She moaned softly and moved herself to Karkat, her body wobbling and sloshing with every step.

"K4RKL3S, 1 N33D SOM3 H3LP… 1 DR4NK TH1S N3W F4YGO FL4VOR 4ND NOW 1'M F1LL1NG UP W1TH 1T! 1'V3 B33N 3XP4ND1NG FOR 4WH1L3 NOW, BUT 4T L34ST MY UND3RW34R H4SN'T R1PP3D OFF Y3T… JUST… 1'M D3SP3R4T3!"

Her sentences were all punctuated with a belch, and a grumble from her belly. Karkat turned around quietly, his dark blush apparent to Terezi, who cackled as the flow of juices from her crotch and breasts quickened even more, dripping at a low faucet-like speed. Karkat bit his lips and looked at her softly. She wasn't extremely large before this incident; she had just a bit of extra weight on her thighs and her rear, nothing too bad, just some extra cushion for a fall, but now Terezi's skin had darkened a bit, to a more of a blue-grey shade, from all the juices bubbling around in her. Terezi wasn't overly large at the moment, she just looked more rounded out, more soft, and boy did she look pleasant to touch to Karkat. He reached out with hands and caressed her body softly with a hug as he spoke quietly into her ear.

"MAYBE YOU'RE ALERGIC TO THIS FLAVOR. I SUPPOSE THE ONLY WAY TO HELP YOU IS TO GET ALL THE FLUID OUT OF YOU SOMEHOW, TEREZI."

Terezi blushed and moaned as she expanded again in Karkat's grip, the flow of juices coming out of her intensifying as her bra snapped behind her but remained tightly clasped to her breasts due to the sticky blue juices caking on her body.

"UGH, 4ND W3 G3T TH3 JU1C3 OUT BY SUCK1NG 1T OUT OF M3 HOW? DO W3 JUST ST1CK 4 STR4W 1N MY MOUTH 4ND TH3N JUST SUCK 1T OUT?"

Terezi shook her head and was about to yell at Karkat for his stupid antics when she suddenly felt her body being squeezed, the Faygo streaming out of her quicker. She moaned softly as her belly flattened out, the juice flooding down to her hips and thighs, her crotch leaking out the blue sugary substance at a quickened pace. Karkat's blush intensified as he reached down and pulled away her panties, his mouth and tongue lapping up the delicious substance, making Terezi's body shirk a bit faster, as Karkat's belly filled up, burps escaping from him in-between his lapping drinks from her body.

Terezi moaned louder and squeezed her breasts together, the blue drink dripping down her body and into Karkat's mouth and his hair, caking it in blue sugary goo. Terezi moaned as she came from all the pleasure, cum mixing in nicely with the dripping blue Faygo coming out of her, so even Karkat didn't notice. She let out a tiny burp as she continued squeezing her breasts, her body almost back to normal size.

When Terezi was finally empty and all the Faygo was gone, she moaned again and played with her body, letting her inhibitions go free. Karkat groaned a bit as he wiped off his lips, Faygo stained in his hair and his clothes. His belly bubbled and gurgled, filled over with Faygo, his body looking round and full. Terezi cackled as she moved close to him, her naked body grinding up along his frame.

"4WW, 1S SOM3ON3 FULL? H3R3, L3T M3 34S3 TH3 P41N." Terezi said as she kissed him deeply, their two bodies intertwined on the floor for the next few hours.


End file.
